


What is happiness?

by Kira7



Series: Father & Mother [4]
Category: Bright Young Things, Vile Bodies - Evelyn Waugh
Genre: Blushing, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Even if this last is very hidden, Finger Sucking, I'm Bad At Titles, It takes two years to confess though, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Post-World War II, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira7/pseuds/Kira7
Summary: "Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own."(Robert A. Heinlein)Miles and Ginger understand this one morning, in a bedroom at Paris, together.
Relationships: Ginger Littlejohn/Miles Maitland
Series: Father & Mother [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681372
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	What is happiness?

The sun's rays pass the curtains to slightly illuminate the room, waking up one of the two people sleeping together in the same bed; he opens his eyes and snuggles better on the other's chest, taking a satisfied breath while he closes again his eyes.  
"I, I think it's time to wake up, Miles."  
Miles makes a protest and clings even more to the other man, "You're very warm and comfortable, it would be a pity not to take advantage of it."  
The second-born Maitland feels an amused snort as a reaction to his genuine compliment, while his bedmate brings a hand through his red hair to hide that blush in his face due to the shyness that overwhelms him every time he feels something nice towards him.  
"Miles," he tries to reproach, then he starts to talk, "Look here, I, I always ask you to not say something like this, and please not try to contradict me, I mean, we both know that I am right, you know. I, you are aware I'm not used to compliments, I understand you do this on purpose because, as you said so many times, you find it quite funny, and I still don't understand why, but please Miles, please--"  
"We both agree that you deserve all the sweetest words in this world, darling."  
The other man blushes even more and looks away, meanwhile Miles begins to observe him and gently cuddles his cheek. How in the Earth is he supposed to meet such an angel like Ginger?  
Very slowly, when he is calm down, Ginger turns his head on right to watch Miles, mirroring his gesture and caressing those red lips with his thumb; those dark curls, those bright blue eyes, those long eyelashes, that smile, everything in this good chap is lovable and deserving to be worshiped for eternity, God knows what he'll do if someone else tries to break that smile, he still remembers how to manage a rifle. With parted lips and an incredulous look, Miles starts to fight the blush in his cheeks and tries to avoid that fond look, but under the sheets a small bulge gets his attention; a malicious smile appears in his face and he glances at Ginger before beginning to kiss Ginger's thumb, then his palm, biting delicately the skin, afterwards he takes care of his index and middle fingers, kissing them, licking them, bringing them inside his mouth, as they are something else.  
"M-Miles...?"  
The man opens his eyes and notices his beloved's face red, an excellent achievement for having licked only the fingers.  
He takes out them from his mouth and asks, "Is it something wrong, Littlejohn?," and giggles just to tease him.  
"M-Miles, we, we need to--What are you doing?!"  
"I thought you liked this, do you?"  
Ginger finds pleasure, he tries to take his attention away from Miles sitting on him though, "Breakfast--"  
"We can eat later," Miles approaches Ginger and kisses him, rubbing his derrière against Ginger's private parts, "Let Mother make you happy, my dear," he suggests while he's cupping that wonderful face.  
And Ginger wants to answer he's already happy, he doesn't need anything more: staying here, in Paris, with Miles, is the best thing he didn't ever imagine years ago, he is already happy, truly happy, his heart pounds with so much strength Ginger thinks he will die, but it could be a wonderful death, if it means to be encircled by those arms, kissed by that mouth, called by that voice; he is happy, both of them are, and nothing will ruin their cocoon of happiness and love.

* * *

"Did you see this?"  
After breakfast, Ginger shows Miles the newspaper, smoking the pipe, unaware of what Miles' eyes are looking at, "De Gaulle organized a new political party. And they decided what to do with Germany. We could say finally it's all over, I mean, the war finished two years ago, and I'm glad of it, but we couldn't be sure of that. Slowly all turns into normality again. Do you-- Have I something in my face, other than _this_ ," he points at his birthmark, but Miles denies, with a true smile.  
"Then, are you going to tell me what--"  
"You made Mother happy during these years."  
Ginger blushes and returns to read the newspaper, "How many times did I say do I--"  
When Ginger faces Miles, he is stopped again by the kiss Miles gives to him, slowly, tasting those lips always ready to reassure him; some years passed since he left London for his promiscuous activities, and he thought he lost everything, lovely parties, wonderful male bodies, happiness... Instead, an unexpected encounter with a man he met once, in an airship party, is still giving him a wonderful time; although two years have passed, Miles had never been bored of his company, on the contrary he always had fun teasing this man's shyness, being impressed by how the beat of his heart depends on a simple gesture of Ginger. It's strange, it's different, it's beautiful.  
"Do... Why do you kiss me so suddenly?"  
Miles grins and runs an hand through that smooth, red hair he's always liked, "Am I not allowed to kiss the man I love, Captain?," he whispers that secret, hugging his head and kissing the top of it, it's the first time he confesses, Miles can't stop his hands and his body trembling, afraid of what Ginger would say, he closes his eyes while he takes a long breath of Ginger's cologne, all he wants is to make this man happy, how silly he is to start sobbing without a reason.  
Ginger's hands put the newspaper and pipe down on the table to embrace Miles' back, changing positions on the chair to be more comfortable for that hug.  
"You are, soldier," he says, then raises his head, looking for those blue eyes, starts talking again, "Am I allowed to do it too?"  
And Miles can't hold back a laugh for the implication of that question, while a few tears streak down his face, then walks away a bit to look at the other man.  
"Ginger dear, you are allowed to do even more than just a kiss for a long time, you ask me for permission only now? It's a little late, don't you think so?," and he smiles flirtatiously, with that sly light in his eyes.  
The reaction of Ginger is wonderful, first he blushes, then he starts to speak passionately, with a frown, about everything and nothing in particular, but all because of that shyness of him, Miles loves it. He always did, since that airship party.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! ^^ See you next time! :*
> 
> If you want to scream with me, you can find me on [ **Tumblr** ](https://kira-7.tumblr.com) or [ **Twitter** ](https://mobile.twitter.com/kira7_13) 😄


End file.
